cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Bell
Biography Character History Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Holmes mistakenly believes that Bell and Watson are having an affair, when he returns home and finds that they've been alone together in the Brownstone and Joan is having a shower. Later Sherlock discovers that the reason Joan and Marcus have been meeting alone is that she is helping him study for the sergeant's exam. Sherlock probes Marcus to find out why he no longer wishes to be a detective and Marcus admits its for the pay raise, he needs to help support his mother because she has lost her job. Joan and Sherlock create a "fake" case study for Marcus to solve to him help study. Before his test Sherlock reveals that the case had been real and Marcus' insight lead to the capture of a fugitive. Sherlock sees that the bounty money is given to Marcus' mother and Marcus decides not to take the exam. Season Five Marcus begins a relationship with Chantal Milner, a recently divorced Assistant District Attorney. Marcus is provoked by a man in bar and Marcus punches him. He later learns, from Chantal, that the man was her ex-husband, Roy Booker, and he made a complaint against Marcus. After some investigation it is revealed that Roy is working for a law firm that is trying to sabotage Chantal and get her pulled from her first major case as lead attorney. Marcus also learns that Roy has faked an injury that got him an early pension and threatens to reveal this information if Roy doesn't leave Chantal alone. A civilian claims that Marcus drew his gun on him at a stop light. Joan and Marcus believe that the man is working for Roy Booker, but can't find a connection. Marcus again threatens to reveal Roy's phony disability claim, but Roy has found another doctor, used by the police department, willing to support him. Joan eventually finds out that the witness used to be Roy's neighbor, and the complaint is withdrawn. Marcus finds Chantal badly beaten and unconscious in her apartment. Marcus immediately suspects Roy, and gets into a confrontation with him outside Chantal's hospital room. Roy is the initial suspect because they find his urine on Chantal's sheets. Later Roy is found shot dead in his car, from an apparent suicide, although Sherlock believes the suicide is staged, which is confirmed when the toxicology report shows that Roy was drugged. Sherlock and Marcus discover that Chantal's assault and Roy's murder was committed by Roy's employer, who tried to frame and kill Roy because he had discovered some damaging information. During Chantal's hospital stay Marcus tells Joan that he hates hospitals because they remind him of when his mother was in a car accident when he was a kid, she was so badly hurt she almost died. Later, Marcus reveals to Sherlock that it wasn't a car accident that put his mother in hospital, but that she was a victim of abuse. Relationships Officer Paula Reyes }} Shauna Scott }} Trivia *He visits The Brownstone for the first time in order to watch a VCR tape found in the safety deposit box of Pradeep Singh. *Played Sky Masterson in his high school production of Guys and Dolls. *His badge number is 42819. *He does not eat red meat. *His favorite Beatle is George Harrison. *Bell has been in every episode except "Pilot" and "Evidence of Things Not Seen". Galleries Marcus Bell Season Four/Gallery Marcus Bell Season Five/Gallery Marcus Bell Season Six/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters introduced in season 1 Category:Main characters Category:Living characters Category:Residents of New York City Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters working for the New York Police Department Category:Residents of New York Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters